Jackie Hutchins
Pikmintric is a commentator who is a member of Federation of the Exalted and former member of Order of the Dimwitted Doves. __TOC__ History Pikmintric started in August 2014 under the name "Silver720". At first, she ranged from bad to average, until her 6th commentary, where so much backlash came as she commentated on Dkunz Cartoons, in which, not too long after it's release, the commentary was deleted. She left the CC in January 2015, but came back for a tri-op with Illiniguy34 and Mike Johnston on Jason Murray Jr, which also received a lot of backlash, in which, it was commentated on by Rion "Rhino" Mills. After the tri-op, she left the CC and went onto doing reviews and countdowns, but until August, before returning to making commentaries, her commentary spirit came back when she and Evan Yeagy took down GEM99Show and exposed him for being a lying, manipulative prick. She came back in August 2015 to receive much better reception from the community, which led her to be added to The B-Team. But not too long after, she was added to the Order of the Dimwitted Doves. Shortly after, Jackie left The B-Team in favor of O.D.D. Since then, she got kicked out of Order of the Dimwitted Doves. She would later go on to join the Federation of the Exalted during its revival. Avatars * Jackie (OC Avatar) (Main Avatar) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) (Second Main Avatar) * Chiaki Nanami (Dangan Ronpa 2) (Third Main Avatar) * Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) * Aoi Asahina (Dangan Ronpa) * Toko Fukawa (Dangan Ronpa) * Ibuki Mioda (Dangan Ronpa 2) * Jataro Kemuri (Danganronpa Another Episode) * Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking) Commentaries List of commentaries by Pikmintric People she commentated on * SammyClassicSonicFan * AlphaWolf115/ThatOnlyAlpha (full solo commentary and Co-Op with Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon) * MrConnman123 (co-op with GEM99Show) * Crash Bandicoot 64 * Matthais Unidostres * Dkunz Cartoons * TheMysteriousMrEnter * Jason Murray Jr. (Co-Op with Illiniguy34 and Mike Johnston) * Spike and Dandy/MikamiThePerfectMan665 * Killing over 9000 * TheMaverickGamer (Co-Op with OrphanOfTheMoon) * Dicaprio Delorean * CommentJack (Co-Op with Lightish Red Gamer) * TheWeeklyGeek * Azikira * Mindoutofsync * SkeletonNation (thrice) * StockyOwl150 (Co-Op with 8363MTR) * Darkcrimsonknight89 * Rion "Rhino" Mills * Nathaniel Bandy * PancakesSecondChannel * OneWingedDash (Co-Op with Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon) People who commentated on her * Rion "Rhino" Mills * Zumpano * MidnightAnubis * The B-Team (MDXLR, Jormuntaries, and Coolboykain) * TheFieryHenry (Co-Op with Blueflame3500, one shot, and full commentary) * Blueflame3500 (Co-Op with TheFieryHenry and one shot) * Slothboy494 (Co-Op with Kristal Andrews) * Spy Scriber * Richardo Shilly Shally * KingLeafyBoy (Joke) * DynamoRox4Sure (Joke) * Swoosce People she co-op'd with * GEM99Show * Illiniguy34 * Mike Johnston * OrphanOfTheMoon * Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon (twice) * Lightish Red Gamer * 8363MTR Trivia * She and Evan Yeagy took down GEM99Show and exposed him for who he really is. * She left the CC back in January of 2015 and then came back later in August of 2015. * She is a daughter of Scarlet Otaku and Louden Styles, a sister of Nightmare Kagamine, a niece of Blazin'rants&commentaries and Kayden Marx, and a cousin of HarleyScalington. * Her best friends on Skype are Rion "Rhino" Mills, Nicklas Fournier, Mike J. and Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon. * She is known for stealing Dr. Pepper from others, including TheMaverickGamer and Mike Johnston. * Her rap name is Pikimintricie. * She is the only female member of Federation of the Exalted, right when she confirmed herself as trans. * She and Nightmare Kagamine share Chiaki Nanami as their avatar, though they did it with Hiyoko Saionji before. * She and Doodletones are the only female BOP accomplices. * She has confirmed to being in a gay relationship with Adrimation Productions Category:Commentators Category:F.o.X Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Otaku's Category:Females Category:Scarlett Family Category:Neckbeard Crew Category:Trans